pakistanfandomcom-20200213-history
Dmoz Pakistan
Dmoz Pakistan is a Software development company based in Islamabad, Pakistan web directory is the first free service on the internet by Dmoz Pakistan. Only Pakistan related websites, National websites are listed in the directory. It was founded in 2010 by a group of Pakistani programmers, with the concept of free web directory and other web services on the internet. Industry * Web development * Software * Internet * Web Directory About Pakistan web directory * Pakistan web directory is a free web directory, with rich index of Pakistani websites, regional and Urdu websites related to Pakistan. The Directory is managed and launched by Dmoz Pakistan. * Directory is well categorized and index of best Pakistani websites. Dmoz Pakistan offers hand approved free listings in the Directory. Dmoz Pakistan is a popular and comprehensive web directory of Pakistan. Main Categories * Directory of Pakistani Arts Non-commercial websites related to Arts and Entertainment. * Pakistan Business Directory Websites related to Business and Economy within Pakistan. * Directory of Educational Departments in Pakistan Educational institutions operating in Pakistan. * Government of Pakistan Websites of Pakistani Government. * Directory of Health Department in Pakistan Websites of health related departments. * Internet Services Providers in Pakistan Pakistani websites providing Internet and related services. * Maps and Views Website providing maps and images related to Pakistan. * Directory of Pakistani News and Media News and Media websites operating in Pakistan. * Provinces Provincial websites in indexed in categorized format. * Recreation and Sports Links of Non-commercial sports organizations operating in Pakistan. * Science and Environment Links of Science and Environment organizations operating in Pakistan. * Society and Culture Links related to Society and Cultural, organizations operating in Pakistan. * Transportation Websites of transport related departments operating in Pakistan. * Travel and Tourism Websites of Travel and Tourism related departments operating in Pakistan. Provincial Categories * Websites related to Balochistan: Directory of Balochistan * Websites related to Federally Administered Tribal Areas: Directory of F.A.T.A * Websites related to Gilgit and Baltistan: Directory of Gilgit, Baltistan * Websites related to Islamabad (Capital of Pakistan): Islamabad Directory * Websites related to Jammu and Kashmir: Directory of Jammu and Kashmir * Websites related to Khyber Pakhtunkhwa - KPK: Directory of Khyber Pakhtunkhwa - KPK * Websites related to Punjab - Pakistan: Directory of Punjab * Websites related to Sindh: Directory of Sindh Kids and Teens Category * Kids and Teens Special category for Kids and Teens of Pakistan. Urdu Category * Urdu Websites Special category for Urdu Websites related Pakistan. References * Dmoz Pakistan on Alexa.com * Dmoz Pakistan on Aboutus.org External links * Dmoz Pakistan Main page of the Directory. * Pakistan Breif inforamtion about Pakistan. * Enic.PK First business search engine of Pakistan * How to suggest a website. Credits Abrar Ahmed Abdul Rashid Related Domains * Pakistan.GR * Abrar Banner and Link Exchange Help required Note: This page is under editing. looking some support from members. Please help to complete. Category:Web Directories Category:Pakistan Wikians Category:Science & Technology Category:Sources of Information Category:Pakistan